From Two Different Worlds
by RainDrop1
Summary: Draco Malfoy HATES Harry, Ron, and especially that MUDBLOOD Granger! Well, maybe not! See how Draco changes from his terrible and unruly self, to...well, someone different, by reading this series....
1. Chapter One

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start on Sunday morning one fine, crisp, fall day. He shook his head in a rough manner. Then Draco stumbled out of bed and pulled on a black bath robe over his night shirt and boxers.  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
He wanted to go back to sleep. It wasn't as though he slept badly the night before... He slept perfectly fine, actually. In fact, it was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had. Still, he felt as though something was strange – abnormal. Something inside of him. It wasn't a virus or any of the sort. It was something inside his mind and inside his soul.  
  
Suddenly two pairs of feet stomped into the room and reached Draco's bed side at which he was perched. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Draco groaned again. What did they want?  
  
Quidditch match today," Crabbe grunted.  
  
Those meaning less sentences, how was Draco supposed to answer? He threw a wicked glare towards the two fools.  
  
"So what?" he barked back.  
  
"Might want to practice. Up against Potter today," Goyle mumbled.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Let me shower!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged empty expressions and retreated.  
  
What a bunch of idiots, Draco thought. Why am I a part of this? Why am I a part of them? Then he shrugged. They need a leader, someone to take charge... Someone like me! Draco felt a bit better. Then he turned the hot water on for a shower.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Move Malfoy!" a loud voice commanded. It was brave, daring, and extremely annoying to Draco, yet – he was hardly awake to notice it.  
  
Huh? Where am I?  
  
Draco shook his head and opened his eyes. He found himself standing upright beside the Quidditch field yet he had dozed off. The bright and cheery sun seemed to be laughing at him. Maybe it really was the sun – or the five or so people that were pointing and gathering to the spot where Draco stood.  
  
Then Draco searched for the owner of the voice. It was Ronald Weasley!  
  
Draco was tempted to make a rude comment, but he kept silent. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were right behind Ron, gazing at Draco clearly.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said, MOVE!" Ron exclaimed a bit louder.  
  
Now a larger crowd began to gather.  
  
"Calm down," Hermione whispered nervously to Ron. She gazed at Draco again – studying him shortly.  
  
Draco looked back with arched eyebrows. Then he saw Ron again. Draco stepped aside.  
  
"Oh, thanks so much Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically. "It only took you like forever!"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ron asked with a slight grin on his face.  
  
Draco shrugged again.  
  
"You know what?" Ron asked. "For these past six years and a few months of this one, there's been something that I've always wanted to do..."  
  
Then without another word, Ron threw Draco to the ground and punched him, kicked him, and beat him to a pulp. Draco was completely bloodied up in a few second's time. Ron kept punching him over and over again.  
  
Suddenly Draco heard a lot of noise and shouting. He thought he caught a slimpse of Professor Snape yelling at someone, but it was too late. Draco felt weak and helpless. He fainted.  
  
  
  
  
"Fight with Weasley, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley. I don't know what got into the boy, headmaster! Ronald's in the bed three curtains down."  
  
"Yes, I've already been to see him."  
  
"Oh, Headmaster! I see that gleam in your eyes! You don't think that Ronal needs to be in bed for those scratches on his back, but I do! You go back to running the castle, I'll be here tending my children - seeing as how it's what I do best. Now off with you, sir!"  
  
Draco opened his eyes for a few seconds. He squinted under the light.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy," he saw Dumbledore say.  
  
Then Draco fell back asleep.  
  
Dumbledore left the hospital and Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Huh? Where the hell am i?  
  
Draco struggled to get up. His back was killing him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't sonny!" Madam Pomfrey hollered from her office, where she had been watching him from. She ran to Draco's bed and pushed him down.  
  
"Get off of me!" Draco yelped.  
  
"I don't think you'll be getting up for a while! You stay right in your bed. Someone'll be up to give you your lessons and meals. Your so called 'friend' is three curtains down. Talk to him if you'd like," Madam Pomfrey told Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Why am I here?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"Look in the mirror and see for yourself," Madam Pomfrey replied without much sympathy. She turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco fell back on his pillows feeling defeated. He was too tired to work up a hissy fit or tantrum.  
  
Then Draco saw Ron open his curtain up and walk up to him. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Look at you!" he said. "Lying in that bed, looking helpless as helpless as you looked yesterday when you couldn't even fight -"  
  
"It was because I chose not to fight."  
  
"Yeah sure, you chose not to fight. You surrendered because you knew you would loose - admit it!"  
  
"I don't want to argue with you Weas - Ron."  
  
"Only because you're afraid - afraid of me!" Ron exclaimed. He felt as though he had the right to be obnoxious - after all, it had been six years that he had suffered Draco's harsh attitude. Ron went back to his bed but left the curtain open.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione showed up with four trays of food. They went past Draco's bed and straight to Ron's.  
  
"Hullo Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Good afternoon Ron. How are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hi guys. I suppose I'm okay. Snape only made my back bleed a bit."  
  
Suddenly Hermione got up very stiffly. She took the fourth lunch tray with her and walked over to Draco's bed.  
  
"Here," she said with the same amount of stiffness. "This is for you. Snape told me to bring it to you."  
  
She just turned her back when Draco said, "Thanks." Hermione turned her head back around as a confused expression dawned on her face.  
  
"What, no insults?" she asked.  
  
"No insults," Draco replied simply.  
  
He received another queer look from Hermione. Then she turned away for good - walking back to Ron. Draco watched them from afar as they chattered. Then Madam Pomfrey came in, insisting that visiting times were over. Harry and Hermione picked up their belongings and left.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Miss Granger, I suppose you are here to server that er, detention of yours," Madam Pomfrey said the next day as Hermione Granger entered the hospital.  
  
The day was beautiful. A bright sky with birds fluttering about. But Draco had seen none of this. He was inside the hospital recovering as Madam Pomfrey called it.  
  
"Quite so, I am afraid," Hermione said hanging her head with shame.  
  
She was looking quite pretty today in a long peasant skirt and white full sleeved shirt with a forest green robe on.  
  
"Well, I need you to organize all the medicine cabinets and clean the bed pans," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yes," Madam Pomfrey added as she headed back into her office. "Call me if this one –" jerking her head towards Draco, "gives you any trouble. It's most unfortunate that you have to be taking a detention for something that two crazy boys did. I'm not protesting though. I've been meaning to clean up those cabinets for ages. Pity is, I've just never had the time."  
  
Then she left.  
  
Why does Miss Perfect over here have a detention? Draco wondered. Then he asked her.  
  
"Why'd you have a detention?" Draco asked in his most boring voice possible.  
  
"Because of you," Hermione replied.  
  
Flatly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Professor Snape said that I should have stopped Ron from attacking you," Hermione said glumly.  
  
"You wouldn't have been any help," Draco muttered.  
  
"What? Why not?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
"Forget it. I didn't mean it the way it must have sounded," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Well, then. What did you mean?" Hermione questioned.  
  
With interest.  
  
"Ron would've kept fighting anyway. He was real worked up," Draco replied.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't feel like fighting," Draco replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I suppose that was nice of you," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess..." Draco trailed off.  
  
Suddenly Hermione straightened up.  
  
"I should really be getting to work now. I don't want another detention," Hermione stated.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione walked over to the cabinets stiffly. She took out all the medicines and began to categorize them.  
  
Draco leaned back on his bed and sighed. This isn't fair! I shouldn't have to be moping around this dumb room. I'm getting sick of looking at the same morbid ceiling. I should be out of this stupid bed. The dumb Muggle must think I'm a poor helpless little thing. Not that I care...  
  
Then Draco tried to get up and walk around. Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think Madam Pomfrey wants you doing that..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tattle on me now, won't you?" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione frowned. "I wasn't about to tell her. I only thought I'd warn you so that you wouldn't get in trouble. My mistake."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Draco said embarassed.  
  
Why wouldn't I stop being so mean? he wondered. Now I feel like an idiot - again.  
  
"You're missing class right now, aren't you?" Draco asked as he got back under the covers of the lumpy bed.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. I already know everything they're teaching us. I hardly think that they would care if I missed ten weeks at a time. Not that I would want to. They're expecting me to come up here and teach you your lessons since you are missing them. I suppose I shall after I finish the work I'm doing now."  
  
"What classes are you missing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Charms and Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall isn't pleased. She wants me in class at all times, although it's a bore for me, really. Professor Filtwick doesn't mind so much. I think he's too afraid of Professor Snape to say anything. Professor Snape is the one who decided that I would be missing school for my detention. I don't think it's right. You of course are missing Charms and Arithmancy. I'll be bringing up your books with your lunch most likely," Hermione replied.  
  
"Won't you be missing all your classes today then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Looks like it doesn't it? I hate Snape so much!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But it doesn't matter if you miss class, right? You just said that you know all the material," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Well, of course I know all the material. That doesn't mean it's not good for me to review it, now does it?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"Get a life Hermione. You need to get out of the castle, go places, skip school for Hogsmeade, sneak out of the castle, and do stuff. You can't study all your life," Draco advised.  
  
"I've done plenty of things to get me in trouble for your information. I don't suppose you recall our first year. When Harry and I had to sneak Hagrid's dragon up to one of the Astronomy towers and you told on us. Then we all got detention," Hermione replied.  
  
"Good point. It's just weird, you know? I don't like studying one bit," Draco said.  
  
"Maybe that's weird to you. But there's something even weirder to me. The fact that we've been able to carry on a conversation for so long and not insult each other terribly," Hermione said.  
  
She noticed too, Draco wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco said. "It is weird."  
  
"Yes. Very weird." 


End file.
